Mis Días como Mujer
by Kidlybeth
Summary: Duo recuerda la ocación en que tuvo que ser mujer y soportar a los hombres para poder cumplir su objetivo
1. Capitulo 1

**Mis días como mujer **

**Autor: Kidlybeth**

**Capitulo I **

**Bendito Vestidito Negro**

Viajar en ti, Deathscythe, siempre me hace recordar muchas cosas, tal vez porque la cabina es cómoda… por el aire acondicionado que me da en la cara... o tal vez por ver ese vacío a mi alrededor. Sé que sonó extraño, pero ver el vacío del espacio siempre me hace sentir muy comodo… lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que recordar cosas como esa.

Aunque la pregunta debería ser ¿Por qué demonios me tocó vivir una cosa como esa¿Por qué tuve que ser yo quien hiciera ese trabajo? … duzz… recordarlo me da escalofríos… Yo… el gran Dios de La Muerte… vestido en esas fachas… si Heero o Trowa se enteraran se reirían a carcajadas por primera vez en sus vidas…

¡Demonios! El inútil del Doctor Gtuvo que mandarme a hacer eso… aunque… a decir verdad era muy difícil que supiese que todo iba a acabar de esa manera… y que ridícula manera… ¿Ah¡Rayos¡¿Por qué me tengo que sonrojar cada vez que lo recuerdo¡Que incomodidad!

Y todo por culpa del inútil de Tobías… ¿Por qué tuvo que acorralarme en ese cuarto¿Por qué no encontré otra cosa para disfrazarme?... todos mis problemas iniciaron en ese momento… todo comenzó cuando llegué a ese lugar…

Recuerdo que la misión era algo muy simple, entrar a la colonia, luego a la mansión Carlian–Wubeirdo, matar al señor de la casa, Airdan Carlian, y escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

Cumplí la primera parte con mucha facilidad, la mansión fue evidentemente fácil de encontrar (pues esta persona era alguien importante) y el entrar no tuvo problemas, era el día en el que se celebraba una gran fiesta y el personal estaba distraído con sus deberes de atender invitados.

Se preguntarán porque no esperé hasta el final de la fiesta. Bien ¿Qué sería más dramático? Que un hombre amanezca muerto o que se den cuenta de que alguien entró burlando a la vigilancia de la mansión y en plena fiesta, a la vista de todos, había matado al sujeto sin que nadie se de cuenta… creo que la segunda sería aun más digna de El Dios de La Muerte ¿No?

Ffss... igual nada iba a salir como lo planeé en un principio.

Ok; me escurrí por uno de los lados de la casa, subí a un árbol y entré al primer piso a través de un balcón, era un dormitorio. Era el cuarto de un hombre, y al parecer no era el de un huésped porque habían demasiadas cosas para pasar solo unos dos o tres días… ah… si, no había leído mucho de la casa en el expediente del caso para hacerlo un reto de verdad, si se me hacía muy fácil me iba a aburrir…

Cuando salí de la habitación el pasillo estaba en penumbras, todos estaban en la planta baja. Se escuchaba el bullicio, alguna risa resaltante, la música de algún grupo en vivo y… esa voz… en ese momento lo escuché por primera vez.

– Esperen un momento, necesito arreglar esto – dijo Tobías subiendo las escaleras del final del pasillo.

Yo busqué un escondite antes de que él me viera, alguna puerta, alguna columna, mueble o agujero, pero no encontré nada hasta el último instante, cuando él encendió la luz y vio como se cerraba la puerta de la única habitación que yo había encontrado. Un cuarto del personal de servicio.

Él se dio cuenta, por supuesto, y caminó en mi dirección.

– ¿Quién está allí?

No sé como hice, pero en menos de un segundo revisé el cuarto, encontré un uniforme negro, me lo engatusé sobre la camisa como pude y asomé la cabeza con mi mejor cara.

– Buenas noches, señor – dije muy rápido.

– ¿Perdón, señorita?

_¿Señorita?_ Pensé; recuerdo que eso no me cayó para nada bien, pero no tuve que hacer otra cosa más que ver lo que me había puesto y di con uno de los vestiditos de las mujeres de servicio.

– Buenas noches, señor – repetí, pero con una voz más aguda e imitando a una chica – solo estoy arreglando… algo… – me salvaba el cabello y el que aun era bajito de estatura…

– Ok… – dijo él antes de continuar hablando, solo después de salir de ese apuro pude darme cuenta de quien era… eso si lo había visto en el expediente del caso que me enviaron… era el hijo de mi objetivo: Tobías Carlian. Él, además de ser unos diez centímetros mas alto que yo tenía el cabello negro y bien peinado, unos ojos verdes grisáceos y la piel bronceada. – ¿Me ayudarás?

– ¿Qué dijo? – le pregunté…estaba muy distraído pensando en alguna manera de escapármele y poder hacer mi trabajo.

– Le pregunté si podía coser este botón – me dijo mostrándome un botón blanco en su mano y dentro de su chaqueta el sitio donde debía estar.

– Yo… yo…yo…

– Por favor, sé que es una tontería pero me siento incomodo así en la fiesta…

Si no lo hacía notaría algo extraño, después de todo se suponía que yo era una de sus sirvientas… "era una" que horrible suena eso…

– Claro, señor – le dije dándome la vuelta y buscando entre las cosas del estante del servicio algún costurero.

– Es raro… – dijo el joven – hace muy poco que estoy aquí, en esta mansión, pero… no te había visto hasta ahora.

¡Saaaank! Me quedé estático ¿Qué iba a decir? Un buen coñazo y... no... Si hacía ruido todos se enterarían de lo que pasa y fallaría en la misión… tuve suerte de que él mismo se respondió

– ¡Claro! Mi madre contrató personal nuevo para la fiesta…

– Si, señor – dije apresurado – me contrataron para la fiesta… eh… aquí está – dije dando con el bendito costurero – déjeme…

Me había dado la vuelta para tomar la camisa cuando vi que el muy… el muy entupido se había quitado la camisa… levanté los brazos de la sorpresa y las mejillas comenzaron a arderme.

– Ah… lo siento – dijo él sonrojándose también, el muy idiota – pero pensé que sería más cómodo para ti si no me la cocías teniendo la camisa puesta…

– Eh… si… si, señor – dije ya calmado arrancándole la camisa (quizá muy bruscamente) y sentándome a coser.

Coser un botón. No es que diga que es una tarea difícil, yo sé hacerlo perfectamente. Cuando se es un soldado entrenado para hacer el tipo de cosas de las que me encargo estas nimiedades pueden ser de ayuda… pero en ese momento simplemente… con ese tarado al lado…

– Ya está – se lo di.

– Eh… no sabes hacerlo ¿Verdad?

El hilo me había quedado muy largo, cuando se puso la camisa le quedaba colgando el botón, no digo mucho pero si un poco y él era demasiado quisquilloso con esos detalles.

– Eh… no – mentí.

– Bueno, creo que por ahora tendré que salir así… muchas gracias – dijo y salió.

Un refunfuño de mi parte mientras alzaba las manos para quitarme el vestido y luego caí en cuenta de que ese era un buen disfraz por si daba con otra persona…...ya va… ¡Un momento¿Eso fue?... ¿Por pensar que esto era un buen disfraz fue que pasé por tanto?... uf… que más da… ya pasó todo… en fin, decidí quedarme el vestido y me saqué mi ropa: la camisa, los pantalones y las botas… cambiando todo por el vestidito, unas zapatillas negras de mujer y hasta el sombrerito blanco… incluso me puse el delantal de encaje.

Tuve suerte de estar más pequeño en eso tenía cerca de 12 años y aun no me echaba el estirón que me dejó tan bello y guapo como ahora..., si, ahora como estoy no abría encontrado unas zapatillas de mujer talla 42 en ese lugar; en fin, ya, con el disfraz perfecto salí al pasillo y comencé a caminar en busca de alguna salida al salón, tendría que ver a mi objetivo en la fiesta y luego, atacar y acabar con todo esto.

Lamentablemente en ese momento aun no estaba tan rudo como ahora. En el momento en que salí al salón, con la primera persona que me topé fue con otra chica del servicio. Ella me jaló de un brazo y me llevó hasta la cocina, allí, sin darme chance a tartamudear algo como "Hola no soy un hombre, soy una chica, una de las del servicio como ustedes" me pusieron una bandeja en mano llena de bocadillos finos de pepino, camarones y caviar… y lo mejor era que eran importados del planeta Tierra.

No estuvo tan mal, mientras buscaba a mi objetivo pude darme un mini-banquete entre mi bandeja y la mesa de los quesos, y, mientras iba pendiente de ver donde estaba el sujeto, me fui al bar.

– Hola, linda – me dijo uno de los barman-tarados.

– ¿Cómo me dijis…! Je, je, je… – me di cuenta justo a tiempo de que ahora era una "Linda" y no un hombre – eh… si… hola – le dije sin muchos ánimos.

– Nueva aquí ¿No? – me dijo poniendo cara de bobo mientras otro a su lado negaba y se iba a atender a los invitados.

– Si… – dije captando de pronto la oportunidad – oye… tienes idea de donde está el señor Carlian… me pidió un trago y no lo he visto…

– ¿El señor Carlian bebiendo? – dijo el otro chico – pero si está enfermo del corazón. A él le prohibieron beber, fumar, comer enlatados, colorantes y todo lo que te puedas imaginar…

– ¡Pobre ser! – se me escapó y los dos bobos se rieron conmigo.

– Oye me agradas… – dijo el primer bobo – ¿Sabes? Deberías entregarle el trago... sino podría agarrarla contigo, él es así…

– Si, creo es mejor – dijo el segundo – ¿Qué te pidió?

– Whisky

– Uff

– Bueno, si él lo quiere…– dijo uno mientras el otro preparaba el trago.

Eso fue lo último que escuché de ellos dos. Al final uno de ellos me apuntó donde estaba el señor Carlian y yo, con bandeja y trago en mano me dirigí a él.

Sería perfecto, si el tipo se tomaba el trago se sentiría mal, luego yo me ofrecería a llevarlo a su habitación y en cualquier lugar del camino haría de las mías y terminaría con todo para irme a la base y bailar sobre el escritorio de mi jefe con un "¿Quién es el Dios¿Quién es el que manda¡YO¡YO¡YO!"

Lamentablemente… cuando ya iba llegando hasta el susodicho ser, este comenzó a moverse de manera extraña, y al final cayó al piso contoneándose.

A su lado había otra mesera… ella tenía una bandeja de pastelillos… pastelillos de "jamón" según escuché… se me había adelantado… aunque claro, ella no lo había hecho con intensión…la pobre parecía a punto de llorar, debía ser una nueva...

_Bien… no todo está perdido,_ me dije en la cabeza tratando de mantenerme frío, _solo tengo que ofrecerme a atenderlo y hacer lo mío_

Así que tomé aire y fingiendo ser una de las preocupadas chicas del servicio corrí a atenderlo, pero otras cuatro ya estaban sobre él y no pude ni acercarme. Alguien me tomó por detrás y me dijo que todo estaría bien, que por suerte el doctor de Carlian era uno de los invitados y no me quedó otra más que resignarme.

Se llevaron al viejo y yo me quedé mirándolo todo con la depre más grande del mundo, ahora si lo iban a tener vigilado (dándome cuenta de lo querido que era el viejo por sus criados)… cuando ya se lo hubieron llevado fue que me di cuenta de que esa persona todavía me tenía tomado de la mano.

Al voltearme a ver me di cuenta de que… ¡No¡Era Tobías! Una mueca de horror adornó mi rostro.

– Más tarde nos dirán si todo está bien – me dijo sonriendo como idiota.

– Eh... si, claro... tengo que...

– Es lo mismo de siempre... él nunca se cuida...

_¿Qué?_ Tobías tenía cara de tristeza, parecía que lo que le pasaba a su padre lo perturbaba mucho y... aunque sé que esto no era de mi incumbencia y mi misión peligraba yo... ¡Exacto! Me tenía que ir, sería mejor que me...

– Disculpa, sé que no estás para estas cosas pero... ¿Podrías venir a hablar conmigo? De verdad lo necesito.

– Eh... – yo no quería así que... – Pero, señor ¿Por qué no busca a una de las personas de la fiesta? Alguien de aquí podría...

– No conozco a nadie de aquí... y con los pocos que he hablado me he sentido incomodo...

– Pero usted no me conoce tampoco y... hace un rato... – Tobías se sonrojó.

– Si, pero aunque parezca mentira, solo contigo me sentí cómodo en esta noche...

No pude contener unas cuantas risas bobas.

– ¿Por qué te ríes? – me preguntó.

Allí caí en cuenta, el muy estúpido me estaba coqueteando... mi primer impulso me obligaba a darme la vuelta y huir, pero... ¿la misión¿Qué ocurriría si llegaba a la base sin cumplirla?... la humillación total... No podía permitirlo y la única conexión que tenía con la casa era él, puesto que mi disfraz tal vez ya no serviría mañana...

– ¿No me dirás?

– Eh – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par – pues de nada... no... me... estoy riendo de nada...

– Bien... – dijo él riéndose también – ¿Vienes?

– ¿Adónde?

– Pues me agrada hablar contigo, pero aquí estamos un poco atravesados...

Me volteé en todas direcciones y me di cuenta de que estabamos parados en la mitad de la pista de baile. Él me ofreció su mano y yo, a regañadientes, la tomé; luego salimos de la pista, del salón y llegamos a los jardines.

**Continuara... **


	2. Capitulo 2

**Mis días como mujer **

**Autor: Kidlybeth**

**Capitulo II **

**Impresionantes ojos**

A mi alrededor no había más que belleza… si se exceptuaba a Tobías por supuesto.

Recuerdo perfectamente que había pensado que sería el sitio perfecto para "pasar el rato" con alguna chica: una inmensa explanada verde se extendía debajo de la terraza hasta donde más no se podía ver y estaba todo adornado con setos podados con figuras graciosas, violetas, calas, rosas, estatuas de esos animales con alas que a las chicas les gustan tanto… pero eso no me hizo sentir bien al despertar y darme cuenta de la situación en la que estaba… ¿No había algo peor?

Por supuesto que lo hay… están las batallas contra… no, un Aries o un Taurus son tonterías comparado con esto… o bueno, hay otras cosas peores que esto, pero eso no viene al caso, lo que importa es que estaba acorralado en ese lugar… con Tobías.

– La noche esta increíble – soltó mientras miraba al cielo.

– Eh… si… claro – dije rudamente y sin mucha emoción rozando mis manos entre ellas.

– ¿Tienes frío? – me preguntó y sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta se quitó el saco y me lo puso sobre los hombros (no podía aguantar las ganas de quitármelo, lanzarlo al piso y patearlo, y pisotearlo, y…)

Después de eso Tobías se cortó todo, no parecía saber que decir; era mi oportunidad, me excusaría y me largaría inmediatamente, tenía que cumplir mi objetivo esa misma noche, si me encontraba con alguna otra persona en el cuarto le dejaría inconciente y si me miraba al rostro… pues tendría que encargarme de ella también.

– Disculpe señor, debo irme a tra…

– Por favor – dijo Tobías – de verdad… - tenía toda la cara roja, parecía un tonto – necesito… hablar…

Suspiré con ganas y le miré con pesadez; luego recordé que tenía que actuar que era una chica.

– Pero señor, recuerde que debo irme a cumplir con mis deberes…

– No te preocupes de eso, yo me encargaré de hablar luego con mi madre…

No tenía escapatoria.

– Está bien – dije mientras dejaba caer mis hombros derrotadamente.

Esa charla fue bastante aburrida, al principio el chico no sabía que decir, no paraba de tartamudear cosas como "detesto estas fiestas" o "desearía no pertenecer a esta familia", luego comenzó a decir cosas sobre su familia como "mamá vive de la hipocresía con sus amigas y a papá le gusta meterse en problemas en su trabajo y en su salud…por eso siempre preferí vivir en el internado… pero ahora que terminé mis estudios no sé que haré…"

A mi en realidad no me interesaba nada en lo absoluto lo que estaba diciendo, lamentablemente, nos entrenan para captar cada detalle de cada conversación, nosotros tenemos los detalles más entupidos de las conversaciones más tontas gravadas en nuestro cerebro. Debo admitir que esto es algo muy útil a veces… pero otras es fastidioso.

– ¡Ah! – se sobresaltó Tobías a mi lado un rato después de haber estado hablando prácticamente él solo – lo siento… que educación la mía… aun no nos presentamos… - se rió un poco – tu ya debes de saber mi nombre – dijo esbozando una sonrisa – yo soy Tobías Carlian… pero, tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Oh, oh…_ pensé.

– Du…. Du…

– ¿Du-Du?

– ¿Qué¡Claro que no!

Si, este chico era el monumento a la estupidez.

– Soy Dulina… si, Dulina.

Y yo era el monumento al peor inventador de nombres… si llego a tener hijos le dejaré ese trabajo a mi esposa.

– Dulina… es un lindo nombre.

¿Ven? Es un entupido.

– Bien, Dulina, creo que… yo he hablado demasiado – _NO¿En serio?_ – ahora.. ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti?

¡Zackata¡Otra vez! Me quedé de piedra solo unos segundos… mi cerebro tenía que trabajar en una mentira convincente, esto no iba a funcionar si no era de esa manera…

– Pues… - dije rascándome un brazo – vengo de la colonia P1… y… vivo… vivo solo-a… aquí desde hace un tiempo…

– Estudias ¿No? Y trabajas de medio tiempo.

– Si, eso… pero, eso no es tan importante… hay… una fiesta allá atrás ¿Por qué no vamos?

– ¿A la fiesta?... Te dije que me siento incomodo allá… prefiero estar aquí contigo…

Tenía que buscar una manera de convencerlo de meterse en la fiesta para poder irme a hacer mi trabajo, tenía que distraerlo.

– Tienes unos ojos impresionantes – dijo repentinamente mientras yo me había distraído viendo al interior de la mansión, mi cara se pintó de rojo a la vez que me sobresaltaba y daba un par de pasos hacia atrás – nunca había visto un par tan bello como estos que tienes…

– Ehhh... – él había decidido no dejar que yo pusiera distancia entre nosotros, esto era cada vez peor.

– Me encanta el color de tu cabello… y – di con el barandal en mi marcha en retroceso: me había acorralado…me puso una mano en la cintura _quita eso de allí_ y luego comenzó a dirigir lentamente su mano hacia mi cara, quería tocarme la cara y yo… yo no lo iba a…

¡Paft! Un solo coñazo en la cara… ¡claro que lo hice ¿Creían que me iba a dejar besar¡Yo soy un hombre¡No lo iba a permitir!

Tan lento como no se imaginan, Tobías dio la vuelta mientras con el impulso del golpe caía al suelo; cuando reaccioné ante mi metida de pata me acerqué para verle el rostro. Había quedado inconciente y tenía la nariz rota… de verdad me había pasado… no podía permitir que alguien lo viese, por lo menos no por esa noche.

Lo tomé por las axilas para llevarlo detrás de un porrón en un rincón oscuro del balcón. Cuando lo hube acomodado allí me di la vuelta para subir a la habitación de Carlian; pero esta vez no tendría más retrasos, no iría por dentro, escalaría las paredes.

Bajé las escaleras de la terraza y miré arriba… sería fácil… pero el vestidito negro me lo arruinaría todo… "Tink"… si, tuve una idea. Minutos más tarde traía puesto el traje de vestir de Tobías y el chico lucía el detestable vestidito negro… aunque abría sido divertido, hacía demasiado frío para dejarlo desnudo.

Lo miré un instante antes de irme… que tonto, nunca sospechó nada… me reí unos instantes y justo mientras me daba la vuelta me puse el saco de Tobías… me quedaba demasiado grande…sería incomodo traerlo; me volteé hacia él y lo vi temblar unos segundos.

– Esta bien… – suspiré agachándome para colocarle la prenda y entonces…

– Dulina…

Imposible ¿Verdad?... pero la verdad era eso, el chico suspiraba por mi… ¡Que horror! De la sorpresa me caí para atrás y me levanté con rapidez. Tenía que irme y acabar eso… me tenía que ir…

Así que me fui. Bajé de un salto a la grama verde del jardín y comencé a darle la vuelta a la casa en búsqueda de la zona por la cual había entrado, por ahí estaban los dormitorios, por allí también debía de estar la habitación de Carlian.

Cuando ubiqué la zona dirigí mi mirada a través de las ventanas, no había nadie en las habitaciones excepto en esa, debía de ser la única con la luz encendida… allí estaba… pero…

Algo no me gustó en ese momento. Así que corrí hacia el sitio y comencé a trepar, cuando llegué al balcón saqué un pequeño revólver con silenciador que había estado ocultando… si, justo donde se imaginan… y… con todo el sigilo del mundo y una gran lentitud comencé a asomarme… pero antes de que pudiera ver hacia dentro escuché los gemidos aterrados de un hombre y la suave risita de una mujer.

Me eché atrás ¿Qué era esto? Pero la pregunta se respondió al instante cuando una figura cayó con la agilidad de un ninja a la mitad del balcón y saltó al jardín, corrí a asomarme y di con que esta persona se había quedado para verme… solo pude ver algo que me atrapó al instante: tenía una mirada maliciosa hecha de un color plateado increíble...

¿Quién está allí?

Me volteé unos segundos para ver que alguien aporreaba la puerta de la habitación de Carlian y cuando volví a mirar a la figura misteriosa ésta ya no estaba.

– ¿Qué demonios…?

Busqué la figura en el jardín, pero como no di con ella me volteé al interior de la habitación, al parecer estaba cerrado con seguro y estaban buscando a alguien que tuviera la llave. Me interné en el cuarto y di con algo que no esperaba… habían tres personas muertas en el lugar: una joven criada tirada junto a la puerta en un charco de sangre; quien debía ser el doctor de Carlian estaba cerca de él con un disparo en el pecho, y, justo en la cama, con los ojos desorbitados y la parte trasera del cráneo destruida por un balazo estaba Carlian…

– asesina… Carlian… plateados…

Me acerqué al dueño de la voz, el doctor de Carlian parecía estar agonizando.

– ¿Quién fue? – le dije levantándole la cara en mi dirección y el sujeto se asustó ante mi rudeza, pero no suavicé mi expresión.

– O…O… - tuvo un fuerte acceso de tos en el que bañó de sangre mi atuendo.

– ¡Diga hombre! – le dije tomándolo por ambos hombros.

Y en ese momento escuché por primera vez en mi vida el nombre de uno de mis más importantes enemigos:

– …OZ

**Continuará…**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Mis días como mujer**

**Autor: Kidlybeth**

**Capitulo III**

**Piensa**

Eso lo cambió todo. Todo lo que había planeado para esa noche, todo lo que había tenido que pasar para lograrlo y lo que pudo haber ocurrido después de ello… ¿Por qué OZ tendría que inmiscuirse en mi vida… aunque… en realidad OZ había cambiado mi vida mucho antes sin que me diera cuenta… desde que dejé mi vida normal para convertirme en lo que soy: un soldado.

Al salir de la mansión Carlian–Wubeirdo busqué sin demoras el hotel en el que me había hospedado horas antes de la fiesta, algo barato y no muy llamativo. Al llegar noté una atención muy extraña sobre mi persona, en eso recordé mi atuendo, era obvio que llamaría la atención, pero no le di importancia a eso y subí de inmediato a mi habitación.

– Entonces ya está muerto.

– Si, pero no fui yo – le dije a mi jefe, quien me hablaba desde la pantalla de mi laptop, un total desconocido que hablaba en las penumbras de una habitación que aseguraba luchar por las colonias y me ofrecía el mejor trabajo para defenderlas usando la mejor arma… si pasaba unas cuantas pruebas me ganaría el puesto… esta misión entre otras era una de las pruebas.

– ¿Quién se ha inmiscuido?

Dude un instante.

– OZ – respondí – no pude asegurarme, pero una de las victimas sobrevivió para decírmelo.

El sujeto tras la pantalla se notó inquieto, no molesto sino más bien sorprendido.

– Increíble… esto es muy sospechoso…

La persona volvió a inquietarse, pero ésta vez por otro hombre que parecía indicarle algo muy importante.

– Maxwell, enciende el televisor.

Así lo hice, la primera imagen que tuve fue la de unas bailarinas eróticas (¡Entupida televisión por cable!… ¿Qué acabo de decir!) así que tuve que cambiar de canal a gran velocidad para encontrar algún canal colono que estuviera dando alguna información importante… entonces di con algo que me dejó en shock por varios segundos.

Allí aparecía el rostro que había estado viendo toda la noche… Tobías, en su traje de gala (otro por supuesto), mientras la locutora del canal decía cosas que no terminaba de entender.

– Con la edad de solo 18 años, el joven Tobías Carlian se convierte desde la media noche del día de hoy en el propietario de la colonia P–5 después de la muerte de su padre Airdan Carlian, el perpetrador del crimen aun no ha sido identificado y las autoridades se niegan a dar más detalles de lo ocurrido hasta que la versión oficial de los hechos se haga publica… Por ahora, las únicas declaraciones del joven Carlian han dejado ver su preocupación por la resolución del caso de homicidio de su padre y su notable posición pacifista en cuanto a las relaciones con la Alianza unida de la Tierra… Tomas Aiguroto, reconocido analista político nos habla de…

– Uhm… – susurró el sujeto tras la pantalla y me regresó a la realidad. Ahora Tobías era ahora el propietario de la colonia en la que estaba… y era un pacifista… ¿Por qué no leí mejor el expediente del caso?... ¿Qué tal si estuve a punto de matar a un pacifista?... ¡No me lo habría perdonado jamás! – Maxwell, quiero que te mantengas en el punto donde estás y vigiles los pasos de este nuevo Carlian, además estoy seguro de que OZ tal vez quiera hacerle también alguna visita, cambio y fuera.

La pantalla mostró el escritorio de mi laptop cuando el sujeto desapareció. Era obvio lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento, debía leer ese expediente y conocer mejor a ese tal Carlian, no podía seguir jugando con esto… ni con nada más del trabajo, otra vez.

Entonces busqué el expediente y comencé a leerlo. Era la primera vez que leía uno de estos, los anteriores los cumplí a manera de juego, pero ahora… ya todo había cambiado.

Airdan Carlian, como me acababa de dar cuenta, era el propietario de la colonia P–5. Era también copropietario de varios satélites y asteroides de recursos naturales.

Recuerdo haberme desinflado del alivio al ver en el informe que este sujeto era uno de los que intentaba confrontar a las colonias con la tierra, entonces este sujeto no era un pacifis… en ese momento lo capté, por eso este hombre había dicho que le harían una visita a Tobías… entonces este sujeto no intentaba hacer que la guerra explotara, por eso se sorprendió tanto… y ahora que lo pensaba, había dicho que era sospechoso… ¿acaso eso quería decir que Airdan Carlian era miembro de OZ? No… eso no tenía sentido… ¿Por qué lo matarían entonces?...

En ese momento aun no tenía las pistas suficientes para comprenderlo, por eso tenía que seguir investigando sobre Airdan Carlian y OZ; así que me senté frente a la laptop, la conecté a la Terminal de Internet que estaba tras el escritorio y comencé a trabajar.

Ok, OZ. Nada de nada, en ese momento casi no encontré mucho, y digo casi porque si encontré algo… Alguna que otra información sobre la organización como tal, pero en realidad no decían mucho, era algo muy secreto… solo decía, y me asustaba con esto, que era una organización militar europea y terrícola… Pero además también encontré algo.

Un foro, un foro de fanáticos de la política. Ellos hablaban de OZ como una organización secreta que estaba infiltrada en casi todos lados, uno de ellos parecía tener pruebas de su existencia dentro de algunas organizaciones muy importantes, pero en realidad no se podía confirmar mucho… al parecer OZ era culpable de muchas cosas, según estos sujetos, como la muerte del pacifista Heero Yui de las colonias, entre otras cosas…

De Airdan se veían varias noticias desagradables antes de la de ese día… habían discursos en los que afirmaba que se debía decidir el poder entre las colonias y la tierra de una manera definitiva y que el mejor camino era una demostración de poder; tal vez en OZ solo se habían fastidiado de él y ya… y seguramente no les gustaría un pacifista como Tobías en su lugar, entorpecería sus planes o… simplemente les parecería demasiado estupido o algo así…

– Lo que aun no entiendo es porque mataron a Airdan… es normal que nosotros deseáramos hacerlo, por ahora no nos conviene luchar contra la Alianza Terrestre pero… ¿Es que les convenía matarlo¿No les interesa una guerra que tendrían prácticamente ganada? Ellos tienen el mayor poder militar… ¿Por qué no hacerle caso a este loco?... Ahora Irán tras Tobías, ese si que no les interesa… – mi expresión fue de horror – ¡Y yo tendré que volver a presentarme en su casa!

Tosí un par de veces antes de recuperar mi compostura ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Solo tendría que ir como hombre, no tengo porque meter la pata otra vez… pero si me acerco demasiado se dará cuenta de quien soy, y tengo que estar cerca para saber que hace… y en caso de que esa mujer volviese…tendría que estar allí… otra vez.

Entonces… muy a pesar de mi presentimiento de que todo esto iba a ser horrible… no me quedó otra opción más que prepararme para ser una mujer nuevamente. Sencillamente no lo podía soportar, era espantosa la idea.

Recuerdo que esa tarde, mientras me dirigía a alguna tienda femenina, por mi cabeza rondaban las palabras mas adecuadas para poder conseguir la ropa de mujer sin hacer el ridículo… ¿La ropa para mi hermana?... ¿Y como podría probármela si decía eso? … bien… ¿Un disfraz para el colegio?… eso es estupido… ¿Tienen algún problema?... ¡NO¡Eso sería como admitir que soy gey!

– ¿Puedo atenderte? – fue lo que me preguntó una de las encargadas del almacén al que había entrado, estaba medio vacío, solo unas tres encargadas y una mujer con una niña…

– Eh… si… yo… quiero comprar ropa…

– Ah, pero creo que te has equivocado, esta es una tienda femenina.

– Si… pero es que es… es que es… es… para mi hermana.

Era la única que me medio convencía.

– ¿Y donde está tu hermana?

– Es un regalo para ella… así que…

– Te entiendo, pequeño, pero ¿Conoces las tallas de tu hermana?

– No… – Estaba sudando frío.

– ¿Y como vamos a hacer? – me preguntó la chica, era hermosa, de cabello castaño agarrado en una coleta, piel clara y ojos castaños claros… con una figura espectacular…

– Ella es… mi… – _PIENSA DUO, PIENSA! _– ella es… ¡mi hermana gemela! Es igualita a mi… yo puedo probarme la ropa en su lugar.

Ella se me quedó mirando unos segundos antes de sonreír. Se iba a burlar, no lo iba a creer, se iba a burlar…

– ¿Enserio harías eso por tu hermana¡Que lindo!

Y a partir de ese momento todo salió… más o menos.

Necesitaba comprar algunas cosas, las suficientes para poder esconder mi masculinidad de Tobías. Así que, evitando a toda costa las falditas cortas compré varios vestidos largos, suéteres, zapatos medias… tenía suerte de contar con las tarjetas de crédito de aquel sujeto. Compré muchas cosas, al final todas las mujeres de la tienda se enteraron del hecho porque me veían posando para la castaña (que decía que de verdad parecía una chica, para más enojo de mi parte) y a todas las mujeres les pareció un lindo acto.

Al final, después de una tarde totalmente gey me fui directamente a el hotel a dejar las cosas en la habitación y salí a distraerme antes de tener que recluirme a la imagen de mujer… y entonces fue cuando la vi a ella, causante de complicarme más las cosas en esa ocasión.

Se levantó al verme bajar por las escaleras, su largo cabello negro se agitó por el brusco movimiento, sus caderas se agitaban a acada paso con una sensualidad casi imposible, sus ojos azules y vivarachos me dejaron sorprendido mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más y comenzaba a hablarme… sus ojos eran increíbles…

– ¿Me escuchas?

– ¿Eh¡Si! Lo siento, disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Eso te decía… soy Marian, Marian Zuhlik.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias a todos los que han leido esta historia, espero que la disfruten mucho.**

**Nekomoon: **Bien que te agrade la historia... pero yono gritaría "Kawai" si viera al pobre de Duo pasando ese trabajo... me partiría de la risa, eso si.

**Jotaru Hibari Yui: **Gracias por leer, y... no era Heero, era una mujer, aun no sé si meterlo a él o a otro de los chicos en esta historia, despues de todo son los recuerdos de antes de que todo lo del manga pasara; de todas formas, sigue leyendo y gracias otra vez.

**TamaoRaven:** Un problema serio, de verdad, espero que te siga pareciendo interesante.

**yokokuramashaka: **Que hayas disfrutado la continuación.

**Gracias nuevamente a todos y no olviden dejarme un review!**

**Chaito!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**MIS DÍAS COMO MUJER**

**Autora: Kidlybeth**

**Capitulo IV**

**De regreso a la Mansión Carlian-Wubeirdo**

Un monumento andante dedicado a la perfección, la cual no existía al lado de ella, pues su figura opacaba mil amaneceres y… si, uno se volvía una especie de poeta al lado de ella... está bien, está bien... en mi caso... una especie de pésimo poeta...

No pude evitar perder el control sobre mi quijada, apenas tenía 12 años… esa mujer simplemente era todo lo que la fantasía de un muchacho pudiera representar, y no necesitaba ningún adorno para lograrlo, en realidad habría sido lo máximo verla sin un solo adorno…

En fin, dejemos a un lado el tema, porque sino no podría empeorarme la hemorragia nas... ¡NADA¡Sigamos nada más! Ok… ese día terminó como cualquier hombre pudiera desear, en realidad así me quedé deseando, porque ella, como toda dama respetablemente perturbadora, solo me dio el placer de escuchar su preciosa voz…

– ¿Me escuchas?

–… ¿Eh?... ¡Si!... Lo siento… disculpa… ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Eso te decía… soy Marian, Marian Zuhlik.

Segundos más tarde.

– ¿Marian?

Pero fue demasiado tarde, al ver que no respondí salió disparada donde un botones y le pidió la información... él se ofreció a llevar la maleta que ella tenía y luego la vi subir al ascensor.

Tardé en reaccionar, pero fui lo suficientemente rápido para ver a que piso subía... ahora no recuerdo cual era, pero no era muy alto así que corrí a las escaleras y me llevé a medio mundo por delante, pero llegué al piso.

Ya no estaba allí. Al parecer había entrado a su habitación, en eso vi a una de las mujeres de lavandería y corrí hacia ella.

– ¡DISCULPE! … ¡¿La chica?! – pregunté tratando de controlar la respiración, con un dolor agudo en el pecho, pero ella no supo darme razón y me quedé con las ganas de saber algo de ella.

En ese momento sacudí la cabeza y traté de darme por vencido pero no funcionó. La tuve en mente mientras subía por el ascensor, repasando cada curva en mi cabeza, como intentando impedir que se me fuera la imagen mental.

Pero ser hombre a veces es un caso, a penas llegué a la habitación y de nuevo mí mente volvió a la realidad: mañana sería una chica.

Tanto como eso como el hecho de que me había alterado los sentidos no me hizo percatarme de lo sospechosa que era esa muchacha. Solamente me concentré en odiarme por meterme en una situación como esa y me acosté a dormir, o a tratar de hacerlo mientras que repasaba en mi memoria la manera en la que debía de actuar.

Si jugaba bien mis cartas, el quedarme como criada… es decir criado en esa casa no iba a ser un problema en lo absoluto… la cuestión sería poder engañar a todas las mujeres que trabajaban ahí; y a la señora Wubeirdo… eso si me preocupaba, pero el día siguiente sería otro día y no iba a ganar nada preocupándome así que de esa manera logré quedarme dormido.

–––––––––– o ––––––––––

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano y me miré a través del espejo con presteza; era como una especie de despedida a mi autentico yo. Luego de eso tomé un baño y me vestí.

Una falda de color marrón que me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas (obvio que no iba a usar minifalda), una franelilla de color crema y para disimular mi espectacular espalda de macho enteramente varonil: un suéter de color rosa.

Inmediatamente me dieron nauseas, pero sabía que aun no estaba bien… había algo que debía hacer, que aunque no me gustara demasiado iba a tener que hacer.

Pocos segundos más tarde me había soltado y cepillado el cabello, para luego atarme una media cola y salí con la cara encendida de la habitación.

¿Qué¿Pensaban que me iba a maquillar? Aquiétense… que eso viene más adelante… (Gota de sudor)

Al andar por el vestíbulo del hotel me percaté que tenía todas las miradas encima. Sentía como si creyeran que yo era yo mismo pero disfrazado… que obviamente lo era, pero se suponía que debían creer que era una chica.

Ok.

Y así me fui por mi caminito directo a la mansión Carlian-Wubeirdo, mirándome en cada vidriera, ventana de carro y charco por los que les pasaba cerca para ver si me funcionaba el disfraz. No estuve seguro hasta que escuché lo siguiente de un chamo que pasaba por la calle en un convertible junto a otro grupo de tarados:

– ¡Eso mamita riiiica!

– ¡¿QUE TE PASA ANIMAL!? – le respondí colorado y alterado, dispuesto a parar el carro con las dos manos y abanicarlo antes de lanzarlo contra un poste… pero como se me hacía humanamente imposible y tenía asuntos que atender me di la vuelta indignado y seguí mi camino, rojo hasta las raíces del flequillo. Por lo menos el disfraz había funcionado.

Al rato llegué a mi objetivo: la mansión Carlian-Wubeirdo en todo su esplendor (a pesar que desde donde estaba solo podía ver las gigantescas rejas); aun me parecía mentira lo que estaba a punto de hacer… la sola idea del Tobías encima de mí como una mosca me enfermaba; y habría retrocedido y salido corriendo si en ese entonces no se hubiesen abierto las puertas electrónicas de la entrada de carros (justo donde yo estaba) de par en par.

Cuando me di la vuelta vi el auto más genial que hubiese imaginado, un convertible negro espectacular; y al volante la persona que había estado temiendo ver durante todo el camino. Estaba vestido de civil, con una franela verde y una chaqueta de cuero castaño oscuro, bluejeans, lentes de sol y una comiquísima bandita en la nariz (por lo del golpe que le dí la otra vez)

– Du… Dulina?

En eso sonreí como creí que lo debería de hacer la chica más dulce que existía y…:

– Hola… señor Tobías. – dije tan tiernamente como pude y con una suave pero tímida reverencia al final.

Pude ver el claro efecto de esa reacción en el sonrojo del tonto y el reacomodado en el asiento. Temía que me fuese a decir algo por ese golpe. Pero entonces.

– Vamos, súbete al carro – me ofreció y me di cuenta de que lo había olvidado; y sabiendo que era como 10 minutos en auto atravesar el jardín de la mansión, no perdí el chance… además quería ver el interior del convertible.

Ese auto era un espectáculo, pantallas de DVD hasta en la palanca de velocidades, GPS, computadora, reproductor MP3…

–…pensé que no te iba a ver otra vez… – me sorprendió. Parecía haber estado diciendo otra cosa antes pero legal que no le paré.

– Ah…. Yo… – dije agudizando la voz entre tosidos – pues… si… bueno…. La verdad es que… yo no pensé en que iba a volver… pero necesitaba trabajo y pensaba que tal vez la señora Wubeirdo me podría dar un lugar aquí en su mansión… y… bueno…vine temprano y en eso… me viste – y volví a sonreír.

Él se me quedó mirando por un instante, como embobado por la sonrisa, pero se lo creyó, porque luego me respondió.

– Que bien – dijo con un aire más alegre; ahora que lo recuerdo su expresión estaba llena de algo de tristeza cuando me subí al auto – ¡Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido acá! Sinceramente, desde que pasó… lo que pasó – dijo mirando a otro lado antes de volver a posar su mirada en mí – y ahora que tengo toda esta responsabilidad… bueno… quería ver a alguien que realmente me simpatizara y…. yo… – en eso bajó la mirada – bueno… creo que me va a gustar que trabajes aquí en casa. – terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

Era obvio. El chamo tenía problemas, primero: era un melodramático, segundo tiene a media OZ detrás de él (mejor dicho "toda" OZ) y para colmos, no tenía amigos... por eso justifico lo que hice luego de eso.

– Hay… pero no se ponga así, señor… yo… yo me siento alagada por lo que dijo de mi – sentía que me hervía la cara – pero… creo que usted si debe de tener algunos amigos… ¿No?...

Tobías ahora miraba serio al frente.

– En realidad, no – dijo con un aire más bien molesto – y preferiría no hablar al respecto.

Esa me sorprendió, pero entonces no pudimos continuar porque ya habíamos llegado. El tonto había caminado a toda velocidad para abrirme la puerta pero yo ya había bajado del auto (la costumbre) y luego comenzamos a subir las escaleras.

La mansión Carlian-Wubeirdo en la noche era un show de luces y sombras llenas de elegancia, pero en el día era una imagen de imponencia y poder; por dentro ya no era más el escenario de una maravillosa fiesta de clase alta, sino el hogar de una familia muuuuy pero muuuuy fría.

Seguí a Tobías a donde de seguro estaría la ama de llaves o algo, pero al ver que le pasamos por un lado y él se dirigía a las escaleras le pregunté.

– ¿No íbamos a hablar con…?

– Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda, pero no tienes que trabajar aquí necesariamente – me interrumpió y yo me quedé petrificado.

– ah… pero yo… – balbuceé enrojecido – yo no quiero ser un proble…

– Por favor Duli…– dijo enojado y retrocediendo para tomarme de la mano – ¿Crees que sería un problema para mí? – me preguntó alzando una ceja y mirándome a la cara y sentí que se me atenuó el rojo de la cara…. Pero no debía perder el objetivo.

– ahh… – suspiré lográndome zafar de su mano – por favor, señor…

– Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre.

– No, no lo hiciste – repliqué.

– Bueno, ahora lo hago.

Resoplé por la nariz y empecé a sudar frío. No sabía que hacer, yo obviamente no necesitaba ningún dinero; esa era solo una excusa para mantenerme cerca de él y protegerlo de OZ, pero si no estaba en su casa entonces¿QUE¿Qué coño iba a hacer?

–… quedes aquí.

– Ah? – tan bello yo sin escuchar otra vez.

– Que te quedes aquí – repitió Tobías.

– Ya va… ¿Qué?

Tobías suspiró.

– Que quiero que te quedes aquí en casa mientras que quieras, la otra noche me dijiste que estabas sola en esta colonia, así que te repito: quédate aquí – eso era perfectamente lo que yo necesitaba: quedarme en su casa haciendo lo que sea para mantenerme en fiel contacto con él así me tocara soportármelo a él…, iba a ser perfecto –…entonces ¿Si?

Pero yo no podía ser una chica fácil.

– Yo… no sé… – susurré perfectamente audible llevándome una mano a la cara con preocupación – es que… no quiero ser una carga…

– No lo serás.

– Pero que diría la gente.

– No me importa.

– ¿Qué diría la señora?

– Que es perfecto – pero ese ya no era Tobías, sino la misma señora Wubeirdo.

A mi no me había tomado por sorpresa en absoluto, pero a Tobías sí y este se volteó tan rápido que casi se caía.

– Ya era hora de que trajeras a una chica a la casa – dijo alegremente la mujer bajando y abrazando a su hijo contra su pecho y luego dirigiéndose hacia mí pero se detuvo antes de abrazarme (gracias a Dios) – ahhh… pero… esta no es una de tus amigas del instituto…

"esta" Oooo sea ¡¿Qué le pasa a esta vieja?!

– Mamá, por favor – se quejó Tobías. Enojado.

– Je, je – rió la mujer apenada – pero… es linda… un poco… desaliñada – dijo mirándome el cabello y la ropa – pero… linda… sí… linda… creo…

– Nos vemos luego, madre – respondió Tobías tomándome de la mano otra ves y dirigiéndome por las escaleras.

No dijo nada en todo el camino hasta que llegamos a una sala de estar un poco más alegre. Me di cuenta de que la decoración era exactamente la misma pero lo que cambiaba, además de que había estantes llenos de libros, era que las ventanas estaban abiertas.

– Perdónala, a veces es un poco torpe – la excusó.

– No te preocupes – le respondí con una sonrisa llena de entendimiento – supongo que esas cosas pasan…

– ¿Supones?

– Historia larga – dije por toda explicación mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los estantes y leyendo los títulos de los libros. La mayoría lucían bastante interesantes, sobre teología, psicología y cosas extrañas. Me di cuenta de que él se había entristecido y eso no me iba a ayudar – nada… que valga la pena contar, créeme…

De esa forma él volvió a sonreír.

– Avisaré para que busquen tus cosas a la dirección que indiques, mientras podemos ir a…

"_Vip… Vip… Vip…_" el sonido de su beeper me golpeó en la cara con la realidad.

– Ahhh… lo siento – se disculpó – debo retirarme, asuntos de dueño de la colonia¿No? Vale, nos vemos.

Cuando salió de la habitación el plan casi se me había desecho en las manos: esto sucedería todo el tiempo… aun si estuviera en su casa entonces no serviría de mucho porque él no iba a estar allí por el trabajo…

Y no podía estar más en lo cierto.

**Continuará…**

Si, volví a Fanfiction xD

Primero gracias a los que leyeron los primeros caps, ahora stoy retomando todo lo que dejé abandonado (por lo menos lo que puedo retomar) y este fic es una de esas cosas.

Gracias a **yokokuramashaka, TamaoRaven, - Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge...****nekemoon, Zero Link****asuka langley soryu, shirayuki y Nishido.**

Este cap esta dirigido especialmente a asuka langley soryu por su desesperación

**Grax**&**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**MIS DÍAS COMO MUJER**

**Autora: Kidlybeth**

**Capitulo V**

**Dulina Maxwell**** y su pasado**

"Que coño hago aquí"

Es sencillo ¿No? Me ordenaron vigilar a ustedes-saben-quien y él no está aquí… además… "¿Que coño hago en esta casa?"

Había dicho que me lo iba a tomar todo en serio, y en ese momento estaba tan furioso conmigo mismo por haberme descuidado de esa manera que estaba a punto de renunciar a todo y largarme. Pero no. Debía de haber una mejor manera para hacer las cosas.

De eso ya estaba totalmente seguro… pero no sabía cual era esa manera, no podía controlar mis pensamientos y eso… bueno, si, era algo normal en algunas ocasiones, pero no, en este tipo de situaciones no, el trabajo es trabajo y ya.

Solo, mi viejo amigo, me habría metido un tatequieto en ese momento y me habría obligado a calmarme, pero esta vez tuve que hacerlo yo por cuenta propia y por eso tardé más tiempo.

Ordenar ideas. Ok. Respirar. Ok, la vida continúa, no hay porque ponerse así. Y sonreí como siempre. Me senté y comencé:

_Carlian, posible miembro de OZ, muere a manos de OZ y luego es sucedido por Tobías, pacifista, estupido blanco de terroristas. Debo vigilar sus pasos y averiguar sobre esta chica… no, ella no es importante… (me recordé a mi mismo: ella es solo una herramienta de OZ…) El enemigo es OZ… ¡Pero todavía no me encajan las piezas!… ¿Porque los de OZ querrían matar a Carlian…?_

_¿Porqué?_

– Querida – me sacó de mi trance la repentina gélida voz de la señora Wubeirdo – perdona a mi hijo, es un maleducado, abandonarte de esta manera cuando eres su huésped – dijo andando hasta estar frente de mi (yo me había levantado) Su mirada era clara, casi gris; además en este momento era muy calculadora.

– En lo absoluto – dije mirándola y sentándome luego de la invitación de mi anfitriona – comprendo su situación, ahora tiene grandes responsabilidades.

Ella miró a su izquierda, donde estaban los ventanales abiertos y las cortinas corridas; se podía ver el techo de la colonia de un blanco reluciente y la poca vegetación terrícola que se había logrado reproducir para los jardines de la mansión Carlian-Wubeirdo. Ella era esbelta, delgada y refinada; su cabello largo era negro, recogido en un peinado sencillo; su piel era de un blanco leche y sus facciones muy delicadas.

– Perdona mi indiscreción y mi falta de confianza, pero debes de entender que por lo sucedido hace un par de noches no puedo dejar de desconfiar en una visita tan súbita como tú.

– La comprendo – dije al momento que una señora del servicio entraba a la habitación con una bandeja de té. – todo el mundo le debe de parecer sospechoso; le aseguro que no tiene nada que temer – dije mirándola a los ojos pues en si era cierto, yo no quería hacerle daño a su familia a pesar de que estaba metido entre ellos disfrazado como una chica – pero si tiene alguna pregunta – sugerí y acepté la taza de té que se me ofreció y le di un sorbo.

La mujer sonrió y se reacomodó suavemente en su asiento para quedar más frente a mi, luego recibió su taza de té y la puso en su regazo mientras me estudiaba y analizaba sus palabras. Al final se llevó la taza a los labios y dio un sorbo, me miró y preguntó.

– Háblame de ti – dijo de la manera más jovial que habría escuchado jamás esta frase.

Aunque muy pocos no lo sepan, esta simple pregunta abierta es una de las mejores pruebas que puede hacer una persona que sabe que la persona que tiene en frente es una mentira con patas.

Es muy posible que el oponente en esta batalla de palabras tenga una historia completa sobre su identidad falsa: documentos falsificados y hasta una banda de actores contratados para hacer de familia. Pero ninguna de estas es en realidad la clave para salvar tan terrible obstáculo: un buen lector lee entre líneas.

Pestañear demasiado, la forma de voltear la cabeza, movimiento de sus manos y la mirada son los más efectivos detectores de mentiras cuando no se tiene uno de estos a la mano… pero hay forma de pasar un examen como este: con astucia, labia (unas de mis mejores cualidades) y, por supuesto, tratando en lo posible de decir la verdad.

– Soy huérfana – sentencié mirándola a los ojos – fui criada por un cura y una monja en la colonia P1, pero murieron y entonces decidí mudarme acá.

Claro, sencillo, prácticamente cierto, solo que me había criado en la colonia P2 (¿Qué es un simple número?), tal vez demasiado corto, pero eso no pareció ningún problema…

– Y tu nombre es Dulina¿Solo Dulina?

Parpadeé. Pero luego sonreí.

– No – dije antes de tomar otro sorbo de té – soy Dulina Maxwell.

––––––––––––––– o –––––––––––––––-

Esa tarde, la situación no quedó muy clara con la señora Wubeirdo. Las siguientes preguntas fueron muy bobas en realidad ¿Qué estudiaba¿Cuáles eran mis planes allí?

Respondí que por ahora había parado mis estudios debido a mi necesidad económica y que (como casi todos los adolescentes menos mi autentico yo) no tenía idea de que iba a hacer después y que lo que Tobías me había propuesto me había agarrado por sorpresa.

Si esa mujer solo tenía una simple preocupación, entonces quedó como una tarada ante mis ojos. Pero si ella era alguien detrás de esa patética mascara, era obvia su intención de no arruinar su disfraz de momento… nunca descarté ninguna de estas dos teorías.

Luego de eso apareció la señora del servicio con el teléfono en una bandeja y se lo había ofrecido a la señora; quien se excusó y me invitó a conocer la casa y sus alrededores antes de tomar la llamada y salir de la habitación.

Cuando la mujer abandonó la estancia me desinflé. Me di cuenta de que esa mujer era un caso. Me influenciaba de tal forma que me ponía alerta como un gato. Pero antes de dar rienda suelta a mis pensamientos, la señora de servicio me urgió para pedir mi dirección de hotel para buscar mis pertenencias y yo me ofrecí a ir excusándome con la idea de sentirme incomoda por que me estuvieran sirviendo y ella aceptó entre risas.

Era obvio: prácticamente todo lo que había en esa habitación (aunque no eran muchas cosas) eran las pertenencias de un muchacho. Pero nada salió mal, sólo tuve que distraerla en recepción pidiéndole que me permitiera encargarme y yo subí a recoger todo y meterlo en la única maleta que poseía.

Mi poco equipaje, la laptop y las compras del día anterior, el resto eran revistas y cosas que ya no necesitaría y por eso lo abandoné, como revistas y basura. Luego de eso me aparecí en recepción y le di mi maleta a un botones. Luego hablé con el recepcionista alegando que mi hermano Duo Maxwell había decidido dejar la colonia y pagué por los servicios; al final solo me tocaba salir pero entonces… ella estaba entrando al hotel.

Se trataba de Marian, la mujer de ojos sorprendentes… me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran de color azul cristalino, casi blanco… y su expresión me dejó embobado por completo.

– Marian – susurré cuando pasaba por mi lado y ella se volvió instintivamente (entonces si es su nombre real…)

Su expresión, por solo un par de instantes era del tipo que haces cuando reconoces a alguien y no sabes quien es; pero luego subió al ascensor y desapareció entre el cerrar de sus puertas.

––––––––––––––– o –––––––––––––––-

El momento de la cena llegó. Mis pertenencias ya estaban en mi nueva alcoba (mucho más grande y prestada para esconder cierta ropa masculina y laptop que no servirían de mucho si eran encontradas) y que quedaba (gracias a Dios) muuuuy pero muuuuuy lejos de la de Tobías.

El comedor era una estancia amplia de techo muy alto, había ventanales amplios tras la cabecera de la mesa (lugar que ocupaba Tobías, el "hombre de la casa" –jajajjaja–). La mesa no era tan larga, era como para 10 personas a penas, pero se notaba (por el espacio vacío que quedaba) que para ocasiones en los que era requerido, se utilizaba una mesa más amplia. Yo estaba al centro, del lado izquierdo de Tobías y a derecha de su madre, quien estaba al otro extremo de la mesa.

Era uno de los sitios más fríos que había en la casa. A pesar de que por lo general encendían un par de velas y la luz amarilla brindaba un poco de calor, la reducida cantidad de personas casi no hablaba en las comidas, pero siempre tenías como la sensación de que alguien iba a hablar (a pesar de que sabías que nadie iba a hacerlo). Esa incertidumbre era muy necia.

No utilicé mis mejores galas para esa noche, solo un conjuntito de suéter y falda (hasta las rodillas) color azul claro. Tobías a penas había logrado llegar para además cambiarse el atuendo así que estaba igualito que como lo vi ese mismo día, y la señora Wubeirdo solo lucía un traje blanco sencillo que la hacía ver muy elegante.

Me desperté de la ensoñación que me atrapó al verla y me di cuenta de que Tobías había estado hablando, y aunque no quería (porque ya todo me estaba empezando a sacar de quicio), le presté atención.

–…estropearlo todo, y me tienen harto con sus carones cada ves que propongo algo, es como si pensaran que pierden el tiempo, eso me está comenzando a estresar…

– Eres muy joven para eso – le dijo su madre con una sonrisa bastante boba – cariño estas en la flor de tu vida, deberías tener más vitalidad.

Y yo la tuve que acompañar en el juego.

– No debes desanimarte por algo como eso, Tobías – dije sonriente mientras comía y él se llenó de energía con lo que dije. GUACATELA.

Jamás en mi vida había comido tan lento, educado y elegante como había comido en esa casa. Tenía que lucir como una chica, y mi único modelo era la señora Wubeirdo. Ese bistec estaba demasiado bueno y lo tenía que comer taaaan decentemente y con esa tensión encima, que casi no lo disfruté.

– Por lo menos tengo la oportunidad de cambiar el rumbo que tenía mi padre – dijo y eso si me hizo abandonar la idea de disfrutar la cena. Tobías se veía más serio – arriesgar la vida de las personas que viven en esta colonia o los que trabajan en los asteroides solo por el interés de unos pocos no es justo. Sé que mi padre siempre estuvo favorecido por algunas fuerzas de la Tierra pero si estas personas desean apoderarse por la fuerza del resultado de todos nuestros esfuerzos entonces creo que debo de empezar a tomar acciones.

Tanto la señora Wubeirdo como yo miramos a Tobías con algo de interés por un par de instantes pero luego ella cortó el silencio.

– ¿Pero que podrías hacer, cariño?

Tobías no respondió y entonces yo dije algo que de seguro fue una imprudencia en mi situación.

– Evitar la guerra con otra guerra no es la solución. Solo produce el doble de muertes.

No fue lo que dije, sino el tono… ese tono mío tan especial. Supe de inmediato que la señora Wubeirdo me miraba, pero yo miraba mi comida.

– Eso es exactamente lo que pienso – dijo Tobías con una sonrisa y volviendo a atraer la atención – debo de ser un mediador… pero primero… debo de demostrarle al resto de las autoridades de esta colonia que puedo ser voz para ellos y me permitan hacer algo… hasta ahora no hago mas que estar de adorno, casi todo lo quieren decidir solo a cuenta de que soy… muy joven… es tan frustrante… – dijo con algo de molestia.

La señora Wubeirdo tardó en responder.

– Todo saldrá bien, cariño – sonrió y todos seguimos comiendo en silencio.

––––––––––––––– o –––––––––––––––-

Luego de la cena, esa misma noche, la señora Wubeirdo nos deseó buenas noches y se fue a su alcoba muy temprano. Me era imposible ir a ver que hacía tan temprano en esas cuatro paredes porque Tobías parecía interesado en estar conmigo (lo cual me emocionaba mucho –nótese el sarcasmo por favor).

Ya no estábamos en el comedor, sino en una sala de estar muy grande para ser cálida. Tobías estaba en un sofá, viendo el noticiero con interés, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y la quijada entre las dos manos. Yo leía un libro en un sillón gordo y suave. O pretendía leer, la verdad estaba muy alerta; y no perdía ningún detalle de las informaciones.

_No hay avances en la investigación del homicidio del antiguo dueño de la Colonia, Airdan Carlian, cuyo hijo, su sucesor, volvió a aclarar que está presionando a las autoridades policiales para que resuelvan dicho caso, pero debido a la falta de testigos y a la profesionalidad del homicida no se ha encontrado ninguna pista. Entre los sospechosos, resaltan las figuras de incontables servidores de alto rango de esta, otras colonias y la esfera terrestre ya que…_

Tobías cambió el canal con un refunfuño. Otra presentadora hablaba al respecto.

"_sospechosos son muchos" declaró el jefe de la Policía, pero declaró que entre los principales actores se presentan no solo su viuda, Verónica Wubeirdo de Carlian, sino también directores de varios organismos de la colonia e incluso al actual dueño y director de la colonia P5: Tobías Carlian, su sucesor…_

Esta vez Tobías cambió el canal por uno de música y le bajó el volumen.

– Creo que es suficiente por hoy de… esto – dijo molesto antes de voltearse a verme a mi – Mi mamá me contó todo – dijo y yo me ausenté de mis pensamientos para ver si entendía a que se refería pero no lo capté – sobre tu pasado.

– uhm – murmuré con entendimiento y volví a mi estado inicial.

– Solo debes hablar con la ama de llaves para que arregles todo y puedas continuar con tus estudios en el liceo local, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo correré con todos los gastos…

– NO – dije rotundamente y él se volteó a mirarme. Yo también estaba cansado.

– ¿Qué…

– ¿No te parecen suficientes buenas acciones por hoy? – solté.

– ¿Cómo?

Suspiré.

– Perdóname, pero no quiero recibir más nada de esto – dije algo fastidiado, pero pensándolo mejor al final – es decir – respiré hondo – ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo en realidad? – le dije claro y raspao, cualquier chica no habría aceptado tanta amabilidad sin saber bien las razones y, aunque yo ya las sabía perfectamente sentía que debía aclararlo o no recuperaría la paz más nunca.

Tobías no dijo nada. Esta ves no se sonrojó como lo había hecho antes, sino que se levantó y dio una caminata por la estancia antes de sentarse de espaldas a mí sobre el sofá donde había estado sentado.

– Me atraes – dijo así de simple y yo me quedé sorprendido por su valor, pero no se detuvo ahí – desde que te vi en ese cuarto de servicio me llamaste la atención; antes de conocernos había pasado un mes en este lugar – dijo de manera neutral, nada de autocompasión o nerviosismo – solo, fastidiado, sin nadie ni nada que de verdad me interesara… ya había acabado mis estudios y me tocaba decidir que hacer con mi vida… y aun no había tomado ninguna decisión cuando te vi; al principio me quise dejar llevar por esto que siento, pero ahora… después de todo. Sólo sé que necesito tener algo que me ayude a mantenerme cuerdo… y creo que por eso fue que decidí que te quedaras.

OK.

Eso fue muchísimo más de lo que había esperado en ese momento… solo deseaba alguna declaración absurda de amor para llevarle la corriente como una niña tímida mientras que todo pasara pero ahora…

– Aun… – susurré casi inaudiblemente y luego tomé más fuerza –…aun no me dices… cuales son tus intenciones conmigo.

Entonces; jamás olvidaré la mirada que me dio después. Estaba impregnada de… , simplemente: nada. No es como si no hubiese visto algo así antes… sólo… no lo esperaba

– Por ahora, quiero que te quedes aquí – me dijo.

A los pocos minutos, luego de que él volviera a poner el mismo canal de noticias, me excusé y me fui a la alcoba.

Con el corazón en un puño, saqué la laptop y con el audio en mute, me puse a investigar en la internet.

**Sujeto de búsqueda:** _Tobías Carlian Wubeirdo_

**Continuará…**

Esto fue mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba; pero de una, después de ponerme a leer algunos fanfics y algo por ahí y por allá sobre Duo se me prendieron las neuronas y me inspiré para escribir una que otra cosa.

Además tengo gripe y no pude ir a mi entrenamiento de Tai Chi después del trabajo (si, soy una chica trabajadora) así que me sobró tiempo para perderlo en inventar cosas (más si estoy tirada en la cama con un pañuelo viendo la TV)

**Zero Link: **Claro que te tengo que dar las gracias, sobre todo por añadirme a mi y a mi fic a tus favoritos.

**Grax**X**leer**&**Good****bye**


End file.
